


Stakes and Rewards

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, As friendo said; hornier version of american sniper, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Glaz was just trying to do his job but Bandit had other plans





	Stakes and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh yeah blame discord

Nevermind trying to make a shot from over four hundred meters away from atop a roof in the middle of the desert, but try that along with his asshole teammate acting as his shot caller trying to make him jizz his pants like a twelve-year-old that first discovered what a penis could do. His sniper was resting on the ledge of the roof, aiming down into the rubble along the ridge. Another sniper. Slowly tuning his scope, Timur listened to Dominic’s callouts on wind speeds, distance, and gravity, adjusting his aim and sights as needed. 

Just as Timur started to place his finger, Dominic’s hand started trailing further and further down his back, running smoothly against the dark material of his shirt and underneath the waistband of his camo pants. “What are you doing?” Timur hissed, focusing on the task at hand. 

The German merely hummed as he continued further, calling out wind speeds as a breeze blew through. 

“Whatever you’re getting at,” Timur shuddered. He could feel the German’s gloved hand started massaging his thigh. Timur’s hands tightened around the grip of his sniper with such force, he could feel his entire arm tense and shake. Dominic’s hand ran further into the inside of Timur’s thighs, stopping when he ran his hands back up and over his ass. Dominic shook his head, clicking his tongue. Keeping his voice low, Dominic leaned closer to Timur and whispered, “such a naughty boy, aren’t you? Not wearing underwear? Just begging for this to happen.” 

Refusing to respond, Timur focused on the other sniper on the ridge, spending all his energy to try and ignore everything the German was doing. The wind picked up again. “Five miles per hour, south-west.” 

Timur adjusted his aim accordingly, sighing as Dominic’s hand ran up and down the stretch of Timur’s ass before fingers delving in between the two cheeks. 

“If you make the shot, I'll reward you,” Dominic said in a low voice, sending shivers up Timur’s spine. Dominic then quickly removed his hand from Timur’s ass and ripped off his glove. Keeping his gaze fixed on the crosshair of his scope, Timur could hear some rustling, only snapping his head back to look when Dominic yanked Timur’s pants out, leaving his bare ass out in the open. 

Frowning, Dominic gave the Russian’s butt a quick smack, pushing Timur's face back forward. Returning his focus to the enemy sniper on the ridge who had moved roughly seven meters to the left, and Timur adjusted accordingly, ignoring the heat rising in his face as a breeze blew by, blowing over his backside. One hand returned to his back while the other moved back to the booty, slowly slipping a newly lubed finger inside of Timur, smirking behind his mask as he saw Timur shudder. Dominic then started to move his finger around, twisting and thrusting in and out, painfully slow. Clenching his jaw to prevent a groan from slipping past his lips, tensing every muscle in his body to not move, make a sound, or even misfire. Dominic remained painfully still, only moving to pump his finger in and out of Timur, savoring all the quiet, muted sounds that have managed to leave Timur’s mouth. 

Pulling out and pushing back in once more, Dominic pressed down  _ hard _ . Instantly, Timur reacted by removing his hands from his rifle, bracing himself on the cement ledge on the roof, finally letting out a strangled moan.

Letting out a satisfied hum, Dominic ran his other hand up and down the small of Timur’s back, seemingly as a reward. “Good job, now, make the shot if you want to come,” Dominic instructed, giving the Russian a pointed look. 

Panting heavily, Timur nodded and returned his hands to his rifle, aiming down the sights once more, locking onto the target. As Timur placed his finger on the trigger once more. He shuddered as Dominic applied more pressure once again, forcing himself to breathe and calm down, to make sure he would be able to make the shot. It was almost unbearable how aroused he was. He stilled his shaking hands and rested his finger on the trigger, listening to Dominic’s quiet call-outs as his hands moved again. Timur could feel the sweat running down his forehead as a result of the hot sun beating down on them along with the constant pressure from Dominic driving him mad. “What are you waiting for?” Dominic asked, slipping another finger inside of Timur, slowly twisting and scissoring his fingers, smiling as Timur squirmed. 

“Go on, make the shot, I know you can,” Dominic murmured, pressing down, soaking up the way Timur arched his back, gasping. 

His breath was shaky, vision blurred, but Timur placed his finger on the trigger, and pulled. The sound of the gunshot echoing through the empty space of the desert covered the sound of Timur’s loud moan. He could barely keep his eyes open as the bullet cut through the air, and ended up breaking through the target’s skull. Dominic removed his fingers wiping them on Timur’s pants. “You did well,” Dominic chuckled as he stared at Timur panting heavily. “Come to my room when we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will maybe write a part 2 ;))
> 
> Here's my ko-fi if you want to support me!   
> Ko-fi.com/laurincia


End file.
